Arrastrame a tu infierno
by Hoshi Tsukino
Summary: Rene es una chica qué al verse en una terrible situación y sumamente desesperada decide hacer un pacto con el demonio de nombre Erik, este buscará arrastrar a Rene a una oscuridad sin retorno mientras el se apodera de su alma.
1. chapter 1: Monocromático

El fantasma dela ópera pera no pertenece es del gran Gastón Leroux. La canción «monochrome no kiss» es del grupo japonés SID.

Advertencia: pidió mis más sinceras disculpas sí se sienten ofendidos respecto a la trama del fic, no deseo molestar a nadie y tampoco soy un ser intolerante con respecto a las distintas maneras de percibir a la religión. Así mismo pido tolerancia y respeto a quienes le guste y escribe este fic.

.

(~*w*)~ (~*w*)~ (~*w*)~

.

Capítulo 1: monocromático

 _ **«Monocromático fue nuestro encuentro**_

 _ **Que sin color en blanco y negro**_

 _ **Y compartir este dolor que llevo dentro.»**_

 **Erik pov's**

Veía mi vida pasar lento, las imágenes eran en blanco y negro. Moriría pronto, lo sabía porque aquel sujeto con frac negro qué observaba con indiferencia las imágenes de mi vida, era la muerte, que cosechaba mi alma para llevarme lejos del mundo terrenal.

Un sonido nos alarmo y el olor a azufre se hizo presente pronto una fuerte voz hizo acto de presencia -¡que alma tan más interesante!-.

El segador de almas tomo su guadaña, esa misma con la que en su momento me quitaba mi alma y me robaba mi último aliento, de inmediato tomo pose de pelea y grito fuerte -¡No permitiré que te lo lleves! ¡Demonio!-.

Una carcajada hizo eco, esa voz respondió -¿Pero que cosas dices shinigami*? yo no me lo llevare si no lo desea, solo le doy la oportunidad de elegir, como lo hice al inicio de los tiempos, en aquel Edén con los primeros humanos-.

Noté cómo el cuerpo del segador se tensaba y gruñía -¿¡Que haces tu aquí!?, ¡no vienes a la tierra por nada Lucifer!- más sin embargo, aquel ser no le respondió, una mano enguantada se tendió frente a mi, pero no podía ver de quien era, ese ser estaba cubierto por la oscuridad -¿Qué quieres Erik? yo te daré todo lo qué desees, ven conmigo y dale la espalda a ese Dios qué te abandono-.

No había nada qué pensar si Dios me abandono y permitió qué yo sufriera ¿Porqué yo tendría qué ir a su lado?, tome su mano y me entregue a esa oscuridad, dejando de lado todo el dolor que soporte en mi triste vida.

 **«La presa es engañada con dulces palabras y arrastrada a la oscuridad, para no percatarse de poder del que oculta el demonio. Hábilmente. Dulcemente.»**

 _ **Kuroshitsuji**_

 **René pov's**

Me dolía terriblemente el vientre me extrajeron el útero por lo que escuche de aquel enfermo mental, que me veía con morbo mientras me retorcía del dolor. Solo quería que acabará, que todo terminara y entré mis lamentos pedía ayuda a quien fuera, solo quería salir de ese tormento "-¡Dios si me oyes sálvame!-".

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? más de medio año, rogando e implorando a un Dios que jamás me brindo su ayuda, solo quería salir de ahí e ir con mi hermano pequeño, asegurarme de que estaba bien y protegerlo contra el mal.

¿Que clase de pecado cometí para ser castigada así?, ¿Acaso era tan avaricioso pensar en un mejor mañana?, ¿Porqué tenía que vivir este vil infierno?, ¿Dios? ¡No ese Dios no existía! el nunca la ayudaría, si Dios me daba la espalda yo también se la daría.

De pronto una voz se escucho y dijo-valla, valla ¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿Realmente crees Dios no existe?-.

Me apresure a gritar y contestar, a pesar de que todos me veían como si estuviera enloqueciendo, quizá si estaba completamente loca pero eso ya no importaba, -¡No! ¡Dios no existe para mi!-.

La voz respondío -me temo que estas equivocada, Dios si existe, si no fuera así yo no estaría aquí, pero aquí estoy y yo puedo ayudarte, solo dame tu alma y acambio tendrás poder para vengarte de todos los que te lastimaron y humillaron-.

De pronto la oscuridad se hizo presente y una mano cubierta por un guante blanco se extendió hacia mi -¿Que eres?-no pude evitar preguntar.

Cómo respuesta recibí -¿Eso importa? ¿Acaso no querías librarte de todo esto? Pero debo advertir una vez que aceptes no hay vuelta atrás-.

Tenía razón, solo quería acabar con todo esto, tome esa mano y dije fuerte y claro -¡Te ordeno que los asesines y me saques de aquí!-.

Un hombre de cabello azabache, piel pálida y un par de ojos dorados se presento ante mi, con su mano izquierda en su pecho y la otra posada firmemente en su costado hizo una ligera reverencia contestando -¡yes, my lady!-.

Ese ser era un demonio que se presento cómo Erik Destler y con que yo hice un contrato, a cambio de mi alma, el me ayudaría a tomar venganza contra aquellos que me causaron dolor y humillación.

.

(~*w*)~ (~*w*)~ (~*w*)~

.

Notas finales: muy crudo, verdad, pero este fic esta lleno de drama, así que no tendrá nada lindo y dulce o quizá muy poco.

En cuánto a Erik tomando un papel de malo no me gusta TTnTT para mi Erik es súper lindo, así que quise tomar ese lado malo.

shinigami: en la cultura japonesa es la representación de la muerte son conocidos cómo los dioses de muerte, con sus guadañas toman las almas y la registran decidiendo si pertenecen al cielo o al infierno.

En fin eso es todo, este fic nació por el amor que les tengo a los openings de mi anime manga preferido kuroshitsuji que es de Yana Toboso, una hermosa historia, bueno intentaré actualizar en tiempo y forma cada semana.

Bye gracias por leer y por favor dejenme algún comentario eso incentiva a seguir escribiendo


	2. capítulo 2: Heridas abiertas

Hola, ¿Cómo están lectores?, bueno al no ver comentarios ni buenos ni malos, donde me mandan a la hoguera, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.será corto así que en unos días subiré el otro. En fin disfruten la lectura.

El fantasma dela ópera pera no pertenece es del gran Gastón Leroux. La canción «monochrome no kiss» es del grupo japonés SID.

.

·_· ·_· ·_·

.

Capítulo 2: heridas abiertas

« _ **Este dolor me sigue y es hondo,**_

 _ **La cicatriz de un triste otoño.**_

 _ **Yo me enrede en tu red**_

 _ **He de caer sin querer.»**_

 **Rene pov's**

Ya han pasado más de dos años desde que hice el pacto con Erik, en este otoño ingresare a la preparatoria; miro con inferencia hacia enfrente y mis ojos chocan con los suyos "-el demonio engaña atrayendo dulcemente a la presa, para que el humano no sospeche de sus intenciones-".

Eso me dijo Erik cuando buscábamos información de aquella psiquiatría sin moral y mucho menos una noción de ética profesional, que solo me arrastro a ese mar de desesperación, la conocimos cuando mis padres con mucho desespero intentaban ayudarme a superar un estado postraumatico del secuestro qué recibí cuando yo era muy pequeña.

Erik engaño a una enfermera que trabajaba en la institución mental, de la cual, esa escoria era dueña y logro obtener esa información tan esencial que me serviría con mi creciente venganza.

No confiarse del demonio lo sabía, solo tenía que tener mi propósito en mente.

Miraba con repulsión aquel hombre que rogaba por piedad, ¿Cuántas veces yo hice lo mismo? ¡Muchas veces!, más sin embargo, nunca vi un acto de bondad de parte de ellos, nunca tuve escapatoria, ni por medio de la muerte.

Erik me saco de mis pensamientos cuando pregunto -¿Qué desea qué haga joven ama?-.

ya había obtenido lo qué quería así qué, no importaba más, si ese ser tan mísero vivía o no, lo mire con repulsión y di media vuelta, mientras me dirigía a la salida respondí -termina con todo esto, yo te espero en el auto-.

Solo escuche una respuesta afirmativa de parte de Erik, tan rápido cómo estuve en el auto, una fuerte explosión se hizo en el lugar, Erik caminaba hacia mi y de inmediato ingreso al auto llevándome a casa. Mañana comenzaría un día muy pesado; mi vida como chica preparatoriana.

 **«Aparta tu pico de mi corazón**

 **y tu figura del dintel de mi puerta.**

 **Y el Cuervo dijo: -Nunca más-.»**

 _ **El cuervo Edgar Allan Poe.**_

 **Erik pov's**

Veía a mi joven ama a atreves del espejo, sus ojos chocaron con los mios, acomodaba su cabello para qué tuviera un aspecto más femenino, ya qué comenzaría con la etapa de estudiante preparatoriana, ella insistía en pasar como una estudiante normal ya qué no quería levantar sospechas.

Comencé a dar los reportes sobre las misiones qué pido qué realizará, -su hermano ya esta en casa de su tía, el centro de animales de la calle tiene los suministros qué nos pido, en el orfanatorio ya empezaron a laborar los profesores faltantes y el asilo ya fue remodelado-.

A pesar del dolor qué alberga en su corazón, mismo sentimiento qué la arrastro al odio y los deseos de venganza; ella sigue siendo una niña dulce, amable y llena de bondad sentimientos tan contradictorios qué hacen de su alma un ser sublime y hermoso.

Una vez pregunte porque era tan amable con el mundo, con esos humanos que jamás hicieron algo por ella y me respondió ambiguamente al inicio qué "-porque podía y quería-".

Después añadió "-la humanidad es corrupta y malvada, pero si yo doy inicio a una serie de buenas acciones; quizá y solo quizá eso logre cambiar aunque sea a una persona-".

Guardo silencio por un momento y continuo "-mi papá me enseño eso y no pienso dejar eso atrás, es como dejarlo a el, ¡jamás lo dejaría!-".

No puede evitar pensar qué mi ama era sorprendente, sin duda un alma qué deseo poseer.

.

(n*w*n) (n*w*n) (n*w*n)

.

Notas finales: Bueno un capítulo corto, aquí a penas comienza la historia de Erik y Rene poco a poco se desenvolverá, será una historia corta de apenas diez capítulos.

Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos el siguiente capítulo


	3. capítulo 3: Una muestra de compasión

Hola buenas ¿Noches? ¿Días? ¿Tardes? Bueno sea a la hora que me estén leyendo, los saludo y espero que estén teniendo un bonito día.

Como aún no me llega la exigencia del vaticino de mi excomunión, (y tampoco comentarios TTnTT *se va a llorar a un rincón*) decidí seguir publicando así que aquí es el tercer capítulo disfruten UwUr.

El fantasma dela ópera pera no pertenece es del gran Gastón Leroux. La canción «monochrome no kiss» es del grupo japonés SID.

.

-_- -_- -_-

.

Capítulo 3: Una muestra de compasión

 _ **Como un frío cubo de hielo,**_

 _ **Qué se derrite entre tus dedos.**_

 _ **Rescatame y juega lento**_

 _ **Ponme en tu boca**_

 _ **Y muéstreme amor**_

 **Erik pov's**

Fue un mal cálculo, todo fue un error de parte de ambos.

Mi joven ama y yo nos encontramos deshaciendonos de aquel engendro qué formaba parte de su venganza, yo me encontraba entreteniendo a los demás pasajeros del crucero, mientras mi ama se deshacía de la evidencia de nuestra más reciente travesura.

Cuando uno de los lacayos de ese hombre le disparo, por fortuna ella traía un chaleco antibalas, pero la fuerza del impacto provoco qué ella cayera hacia el mar.

Escuche el fuerte impacto y algo cayendo, ya qué mis sentidos están más desarrollados, en comparación a los humanos, yo pude oír todo esto sin qué las demás personas lo advirtieran y huí de ahí, para llegar rápidamente junto a mi ama y ayudarla.

La saque del agua y noté que ella no respiraba, además de qué estaba muy fría.

Posee mis labios en los suyos, de inmediato le di aliento, pero me quede un poco más, sin darme cuenta que esa simple acción desencadenaría una serie de eventos innecesarios.

 **«Te acaricia, tú la está oyendo,**

 **Eres frágil te va poseyendo**

 **Notas sonarán, que en tu fantasía están no rechaces ya,**

 **Tú no la oscuridad.»**

 _ **Música en la oscuridad**_ _ **, musical El fantasma dela ópera**_

 **Rene pov's**

Durante todo este tiempo he caminando sin vacilar y a paso firme, miraba hacia adelante, teniendo como único objetivo mi venganza. Hasta que, desperté entre sus brazos que me brindaban su calor que tanto necesitaba; sus labios sobre los mios solo empeoraban la situación ya que despertaban en mi un fuerte y nuevo sentimiento.

Despego sus labios de los mios sin despegar su intensa mirada de la mía y de inmediato me aleje de el, le exigí que me llevará de inmediato a casa, necesitaba estar a solas en mi habitación para ordenar el caos que era mi cabeza.

Entre las sabanas de mi cama, me encontraba reflexionando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido, todo aquello no podía ser ningún tipo de sentimiento romántico y me convencí de que solo era una artimaña de parte de ese demoniaco ser, quien solo buscaba hacer crecer en mi el deseo de lujuria.

En mi no podía caber ningún tipo de sentimiento romántico, simplemente eso era inaceptable, -eso solo es un error que, ¡Nunca! Se volvería a repetir-.

No tenía ni la más ligera noción de cuanto estaba equivocada estaba.

.

-_- -_- -_-

.

Notas finales: bueno aquí esta el tercer capítulo muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios. Hasta el próximo capítulo bye.


	4. capítulo 4: Distancia

Hola he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo disfruten.

El fantasma dela ópera pera no pertenece es del gran Gastón Leroux. La canción «monochrome no kiss» es del grupo japonés SID.

.

-.- -.- -.-

.

Capítulo 4: Distancia

 _ **«Me transforme y soy cómo la noche**_

 _ **Dependo de que tu me notes**_

 _ **Y por pensar en ti,**_

 _ **Hasta me olvidé de respirar.»**_

 **Rene pov's**

Tenía que alejarme de el, simplemente me parecía muy tóxica toda esa situación, por eso la relación ama-demonio cambio a estar cerca lo más estrictamente establecido.

Escuchaba sin prestarle ni un poco de atención a las palabras que me decía el pequeño mozo que venía a mi lado, llegué a la camioneta que me esperaba para ir a casa. Observo al chico de ojos verdes que me miraba con adoración, bufé y decidí que era momento de cortar los lazos con ese chico antes de que la situación de tornara más turbulenta.

Le entregue mi mochila a Erik y viendo directo a los ojos de ese adolescente le dije -Leonardo es mejor que te alejes de mi, consigue una linda chica de tu edad y sal a tomar un helado, no puedo ser yo, y sin ofender, ni de asomo llegas a ser mi tipo-.

El me veía directamente a los ojos estaba molesto y me pregunto -¿Que quieres decir con que no soy tu tipo? Y exactamente ¿Cómo es tu tipo?-.

Suspiré derrotada era mejor darle detalles así sería más fácil acabar con todo este drama -me gustan hombres mayores, punto, no quiero salir con un adolescente cómo tu-subí a la camioneta dejando a ese chico ahí, fui muy cruel hacer eso pero era lo mejor para evitar problemas futuros, yo decidí que completaría mi venganza y de inmediato moriría, sinceramente no tenía tiempo para eso.

Miraba por la ventana el camino a casa cuando escuche la insinuación, en tono de burla de parte de Erik -así que prefiere a los mayores, ¿Eso lo debería tomar cómo indirecta o cómo elogio?-.

Lo mire con molestia mientras su sonrisa se expandía, mientras que sentia cómo mi corazón saltaba sin parar y mi respiración era ansiosa, por esas razones debía alejarme de el.

Llegué a casa y mientras me encontraba en mi habitación leyendo las recientes pistas del posible paradero de mi madre; Erik me observaba intensamente desde una esquina, en el ambiente se percibía la gran presión que imponía sobre mi su majestuosa presencia, no se en que instante comencé a jadear, sentí que me estaba asfixiando, me sentía atrapada dentro de esa habitación.

Una llamada entrante a mi teléfono celular logro romper ese ambiente y me saco de ese transe, me di cuenta que Erik se aproximaba a mi cómo un león que se lanza a su pequeña presa, ese simple pensamiento me erizo la piel.

Preferí darle importancia a la llamada que era de parte de un investigador privado que se estaba encargando del caso de mi mamá.

La simple frase "tenemos información del paradero de tu madre", me hizo salir corriendo de la habitación donde me encontraba y logro hacerme olvidar momentáneamente aquella incómoda situación.

 **«O el pozo era muy profundo, o ella caía muy lentamente, porque mientras descendía le sobraba tiempo para mirar alrededor y preguntarse qué iría a pasar a continuación».**

 _ **Alice in Wonderland.**_

 **Erik pov's**

Mientras íbamos de camino a la dirección que nos envío el investigador privado, observaba de reojo a mi joven ama que trataba de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que la mantuviera entretenida sobre el hecho que compartía ese pequeño espacio conmigo.

En estos instantes desearía poder saber que pasaba por la mente de esa adolescente, había impuesto ese ridículo muro entre ambos, no es cómo si me importara realmente tener un tipo de conexión con esa chica, pero me era sumamente irritante ese ambiente tan tenso.

Arribamos al lugar y de inmediato notamos la presencia de la policía, eso no daba ningún escenario favorable, ya que nos encontrábamos imposibilitados. La dirección era de un prostíbulo de trata de blancas y una llamada anónima alerto a la policía, así que tenderíamos que hacerlo del lado jurídico.

Entre las mujeres rescatadas no logramos encontrar a la progenitora de mi joven ama y empeorando un poco más la situación un par de los criminales aprendidos por la policía habían logrado salir en libertad.

Podía ver la frustración reflejada en la mirada de mi ama, entones cómo un chispazo apareció ante mi esa apasionante determinación de mi pequeña dama, esa determinación que me atraía de una manera colosal, mi ama me ordeno -vamos por ese par de bastardos, ¡Tenemos que obtener esa información!-.

Sonreí lleno de soberbia, al saberme poseedor de esa alma y quizá solo quizá, de algo más.

.

-.- -.- -.-

.

Notas finales: ¡Wow! Esto se esta encendiendo, creo que es necesario empezar a advertir que habrá lemon en la historia pido por favor que se tenga respeto por los lectores y la escritora, cómo yo también respeto el hecho de que no les guste ese tipo de temas en las historias.

Bueno eso es todo muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios. Hasta el próximo capítulo bye.


	5. Capítulo 5: Caída libre

¡ADVERTENCIA!

Este capítulo contiene lemon, así que si este tipo de temática no te gusta te pidió por favor respeto a aquellas personas que si lo disfrutamos.

El fantasma dela ópera pera no pertenece es del gran Gastón Leroux. La canción «monochrome no kiss» es del grupo japonés SID.

.

-.- -.- -.-

.

Capítulo 5: Caída libre

 _ **«Antes que caiga embrujado**_

 _ **Por el hechizo que me haz dejado**_

 _ **Tristeza, odio y rechazo**_

 _ **Un beso todo tuyo y todo se esfumo.»**_

 **Erik pov's**

Debo admitir que con mis anteriores contratistas tuve una relación lujuriosa, donde yo mismo los seducía para arrastrarlos a ese mar de placer, lo hacia porque sus almas se volvían más interesantes al tener un deseo de amor, pero era muy riesgoso, ya que un corazón roto era capaz de muchas atrocidades.

Por eso mismo me di cuenta que era muy estúpido jugar de esa manera con el alma de mi ama, apesar de estar muy consiente de sus objetivos, era muy inestable, cubría con una seguridad desbordante, el hecho de que ella era solamente una niñita asustada que buscaba un refugio, por eso me resistía a esa idea de corromper a un más esa alma manchada.

Ya era suficiente con todo lo que había vivido para que me sumará yo, pero era sumamente difícil viéndola así de vulnerable y a mi alcance lo volvía todo tan difícil "-que ama tan más tentadora tenía-". No pude evitar pensarlo.

Veía el cansancio reflejado en su mirada, trabajaba arduamente, buscando atar cabos sueltos para poder encontrar a su madre, llena de determinación y a pesar de estar tan agotada no dejaba de lado tan pesada tarea.

Mis ojos se encendieron momentáneamente en un tono carmesí, esa apasionante determinación me atraía tanto me posee detrás de ella y coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros, sonreí lleno de satisfacción al darme cuenta de que la tensión que ahora tenía no era a causa de su extenuante tarea, me aproxime a su odio y susurré -debería ir a la cama a descansar, yo me haré cargo de todo-.

Sus músculos se relajaron y ella suspiro, asintió con la cabeza y me tome la libertad de cárgala para llevarla a su habitación. Ella se dejo hacer todo esto, mientras descansaba su cabeza en mi pecho, yo la creía ya dormida, me sorprendió que al dejarla sobre la cama ella estuviera mirándome intensamente a los ojos, pero eso no fue ni la mitad de sorprendente de lo siguiente que me dijo -solo quiero establecer tres reglas, la primera nada de palabrería cursi ni innecesaria después, antes y durante el acto, la segunda en cuanto se acabe, te marcharas de la habitación sin decir nada y por último la tercera, siempre y sin ningún tipo de excepción utilizaras preservativo-.

Me asombre ante lo dicho pero de inmediato me repuse, con mis dedos delinee la cicatriz que tenía en el bajo vientre y con un tono sínico dije -no hay de que preocuparnos, no nos es posible concebir-.

Ella bufó molesta y me respondió -obviamente no es por eso idiota, simplemente no soportaría tener tus fluidos dentro de mi, pesando en donde más estuviste metido-.

Mi ama es simplemente impredecible sonreí de lado y de inmediato la bese lleno de ansias.

 **«Intercambio de términos.**

 **Esa es realmente, las reglas que rigen a este patético jardín**

 _ **Alois Trancy kuroshitsuji**_

 **Rene pov's**

Solo es un simple trato, regido por las condiciones impuestas por mi, me hacia sentir más segura de que yo tenía aún el control de esta situación, hace unos días me dí cuenta del despertar sexual que tenía hacia ese demoniaco ser, así que me auto convencí de que era solo parte de mi ansiedad hormonal.

¿Amor? No, simplemente no podía ser y aunque yo lo sintiera jamás sería correspondido, así que simplemente me lance a ese precipicio.

Mi espalda estaba contra la cama y los labios de Erik me besaban llenos de pasión, yo me enredaba más en el buscando profundizar aquella escena, en mi cabeza me repetía que estaba con Erik y que eran sus manos las que me tocaban con tanto deseo causándome grandes oleadas de placer y que no me encontraba en aquellas pesadillas donde manos asquerosas y morbosas me toquetean con deseos llenos de lasciva.

Erik se acerco a mi oído, pronuncio mi nombre de una manera tan erótica, que me derritió de placer, esa acción activo en mi la necesidad de poseerlo aún más, mis manos viajaron por su espalda, esta ya no tenía ni su saco negro, ni la camisa blanca, exponiendo su sexy torso, e indagaron hasta que me tope con su pantalón tire de el para bajarlo con todo y sus boxers blancos.

Erik deslizo mis panties hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda, tan sumida estaba en los juegos previos que no me di cuenta cuando Erik me despojo de toda mi ropa, el me mostró su ya erecto miembro, posiciono su punta en mi clítoris estimulándome, haciéndome temblar y jadear sonoramente, cuando estuvo bien lubricado me penetro lenta y tortuosamente, haciéndome sentir la fricción de su miembro en mis paredes vaginales que lo aprisionaban, mis caderas se acoplaban al vaivén y mis manos estrujaban con fuerza las sabanas.

¡Maravilloso! Nunca en mis cortos dieciséis años de vida imaginé que el acto carnal fuera tan placentero me hundía en el mar de sensaciones que Erik me brindaba, de pronto se detuvo y yo desperté de ese sensacional sueño, lo mire confundida hasta que el me dijo -cambiemos de posición-me sorprendió la petición de Erik pero comprendí que era muy agotador mantener esa posición, me incorpore bajo la atenta y ansiosa mirada que Erik me lanzaba, me sonroje al darme cuenta del deseo que despertaba en mi demonio, gire mi cuerpo, puse mis rodillas sobre el colchón y mis manos sobre la cabecera de la cama, abrí bien las piernas, agradecí mentalmente a que Erik comprendiera rápidamente la situación, se situó detrás mi posó una mano en mis pechos y la otra comenzó a estimular mi clítoris, su boca besaba mi cuello hundiéndote cada vez más en ese incontrolable placer, antes de penetrarme de nuevo puntualizo -sostente firmemente-, su voz me hizo vibrar y tan pronto cómo lo dijo me penetro con fuerza, me enloquecía con cada penetración, cada caricia, cada beso, cada roce y cada toque.

Ya no me importaba caer cada ves más, ya no me importaba el no poder retroceder nunca más, ya no me importaba entregarme por completo a ese ser lleno de oscuridad.

.

-.- -.- -.-

.

Notas finales: ¡Wow! muy intenso, siempre he imaginado que una escena erótica de Erik sería súper tierna, dulce y muy tímida *para mi Erik es así* algún día haré un lemon que vaya más con esa personalidad, ya que el este fic amerita que sea así de intenso.

Bueno espero sus comentarios para que me motiven a seguirles escribiendo, sin más que aagregar me despido y los espero en el siguiente capítulo bye.


	6. capítulo 6: Migajas

El fantasma dela ópera pera no pertenece es del gran Gastón Leroux. La canción «monochrome no kiss» es del grupo japonés SID.

.

o.o o.o o.o

.

Capítulo 6: Migajas

 _ **«Y no te vayas por favor,**_

 _ **No me ames si es por compasión**_

 _ **De tu habitación cada palabra escuche**_

 _ **Ven dímelo de frente.»**_

 **Rene pov's**

Desde que permití que esto comenzará supe que arriesgaba mucho más de lo que obtendría, pero hoy me encontraba más estresada de lo normal, durante este par de meses se nos presentaron muchos contratiempos los cuales no nos permitieron realizar nuestra nueva actividad cómo amo-demonio y era frustrante, el sexo con Erik siempre era placentero y me ayudaba a descargar la múltiples tensiones que cargaba, además Erik cumplía al pie de la letra todas mis condiciones eso me agradaba.

Pero sabía muy bien que al dar un paso así de grande generaría en mi un deseo de codicia, siempre iría por más, pero ¿Qué más quería obtener? No podía exigir más ya qué Erik no estaba obligado a nada y si lo exigía por medio del contrato sería sumamente humillante y patético.

Cuando creí qué las cosas no podían empeorar la vida se empeñaba en demostrarme lo contrario, en este preciso instante, cuando al fin pude tener un ligero respiro dentro de mi vida turbulenta, llego mi tía y mi hermano pequeño solo quería un momento a solas con Erik.

Un fuerte cachetada mental resonó en mi mente buscar un poco de comprensión y cariño en ese ser, sería como cometer suicidio.

En la noche Erik fue por mi a mi recámara, silenciosamente me llevo a la suya, el hecho de qué estuviera igual de ansioso qué yo me hizo muy feliz, pero en cuanto finalizo todo me llevo rápidamente a mi habitación y al estar así sola recordé qué solo obtendría una muy elaborada mentira, a la qué yo estaría conforme por cumplir con mis caprichos.

 **«Aquel qué quiere ser amado, debe querer la libertad del otro, porque de ella emerge el amor, si lo someto se vuelve objeto y de un objeto no puedo recibir amor».**

 _ **Jean-Paul Sartre**_

Erik pov's

Nunca me he sentido así, Rene es un ser humano qué revoluciona todo en mi desde el momento qué enciende mi cuerpo, el cómo juguetea en mi mente y logra dislocar mi corazón.

Si fuera por mi ella seguiría aquí, pero las condiciones impuestas por su contrato me lo impiden, o solo era una manera de buscar pretextos en esta situación.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás dejé de lado mi humanidad y renuncie a ella, enterré eso en lo más profundo de mi, solo quería olvidarlo y seguir adelante, ella llego y lo revolvió todo, y se volvió así de complicado.

No podía seguir interfiriendo en sus objetivos, porque tarde o temprano los cumpliría, yo estaba obligado el resolver este gran misterio rápidamente porque el tiempo se agotaba y yo tendría qué tomar su alma; ¡Yo la asesinaría!.

.

o.o o.o o.o

.

Notas finales: otro capítulo corto en fin esto se esta poniendo muy intenso y súper dramático así qué ya se acerca el final.

Sin nada más qué agregar espero sus comentarios y nos leemos el siguiente capítulo bye.


	7. Capítulo 7: Una muestra de cariño

El fantasma dela ópera pera no pertenece es del gran Gastón Leroux. La canción «monochrome no kiss» es del grupo japonés SID.

.

*-* *-* *-*

.

Capítulo 7: Una muestra de cariño

 _ **«¿Pero qué me vas a enseñar?**_

 _ **Si ya conozco bien tu forma de amar**_

 _ **Esa hermosa sonrisa, susurro y suspiras**_

 _ **La luna es testigo mi amor.»**_

 **Erik pov's**

Había sufrido este tipo de situación cuando recién llegamos a instalarnos a la mansión, las pesadillas nocturnas la atacaban y la perseguían, pero ya tenía más de tres años qué no sucedía.

Un alarido retumbo por toda la mansión, corrí de inmediato a su lado, la vi levantarse de su cama, e ir al cuarto de baño, camine y me adentre junto a ella, se encontraba muy ansiosa y presa del pánico, intente tomarla y llevarla a la cama otra vez, pero ella me alejó con un manotazo y una mirada llena de horror.

Con su pijama aún puesta se metió a la bañera, abrió las llaves del agua y se hundió en ella, entraba y salía del agua repetidas veces hasta que paro después de un tiempo, me acerque a ella y le toque el hombro, no hizo nada eso fue señal suficiente para saber que ya podía sacarla de ahí, la saque, le quite la ropa, le seque el cuerpo y le puse una pijama limpia.

Tenía tiempo que no la veía así, siempre se había comportado de una manera hostil y fría, pero ahora estaba vulnerable, colapso después de que todo se le vino encima, primero el caso del paradero de su madre se nos fue de entre los dedos y perdimos toda pista, después unos extorsionadores llamaron diciendo que habían secuestrado a su hermano, para nadie, no era mentira el hecho de que Rene amaba a su hermano menor y su tía, por eso pidió que su tutela estuviera a mi cargo para alejarlos de todo daño que le pudiese ocasionar sus más recientes objetivos, por eso su mundo se derrumbó cuanto le dieron tan fatídica noticia, que al final fue una vil mentira y por último la gota que derramo el vaso fue el suicidio de una amiga, esa chica convivió con ella durante el tiempo que estuvo en psiquiátrico, cuando hizo el contrato conmigo fuimos al ese lugar a liberar a aquellos niños que fueron utilizados entre ellos iba esa amiga, ella fue un soporte para mi ama en ese infierno y una de las razones por la cual tomar venganza.

Mientras la arropaba ella me tomo de la camisa y me beso con pasión, en cualquier otro momento la hubiese tomado en ese mismo instante, pero no ahora, ella estaba tan asustada y solo quería refugiarse de todo ese remolino, simplemente no puedo aprovecharme así de ella, me recosté con ella y la abrace con fuerza mientras la consolaba, dejé que se durmiera en mi pecho y me quede un poco a su lado esperando que mañana pudiese darle aquella sorpresa.

 _ **«La luz fue entregada**_

 _ **Por manos cordiales desde el abismo**_

 _ **La tierra que tanto me tumba**_

 _ **No me dio nada a cambio».**_

 _ **Narcissus Nana Mizuki**_

Rene pov's

Desperté y Erik ya no estaba a mi lado e internamente lo agradecí mucho, ya que estaba muy apenada por mi manera de actuar el día de ayer, Erik entro en mi cuarto con una bandeja donde traía mi desayuno, me sonroje ante las acciones de mi demonio, mientras desayunaba Erik me menciono que mi hermano pequeño y mi amada tía me habían preparado una sorpresa, no comprendía muy bien la razón por la cual estaban realizando tal acto, Erik logro comprender la razón de mi confusión, sonrío y me abrazo con fuerza y me susurro en el odio -feliz cumpleaños joven ama-.

Hoy era mi cumpleaños número diecisiete, no lo había recordado sonreí y agradecí tal muestra, Erik me apresuro a salir porque después de mi sorpresa teníamos unos asuntos que resolver.

Disfrute de un pequeño festín en la casa de mi tía solamente en compañía de mi pequeño hermano, mi tía obviamente y unos cuantos conocidos, me sentí muy feliz al saber que desistieron a la idea de hacer una gran fiesta.

Después de eso partimos a un lugar alejado, donde recientemente compramos una propiedad para construir un hotel, mi familia es dueña de una gran cadena hotelera. Llegamos a la propiedad era una casa de los años veinte, muy vieja y descuidada, por eso decidimos derrumbarla y construir un hotel ahí en lugar de remodelarla, ingresamos a ella y Erik me guió al sótano y dentro había una gran cámara de los suplicios, como Erik lo nombro, se mostraba ante mi, era una sala hexagonal con grandes espejos que iban del techo al suelo y cubrían toda la pared a lo ancho, en uno de los vértices había un gran árbol de metal que se reflejaba en todos los espejos dando alusión a un gran bosque.

Erik me explico su funcionamiento, me sorprendí por la manera con la que ágilmente jugaba con los sentidos de las personas, desde una pared veíamos todo aquel espectáculo, Erik me dijo que el sujeto dentro de la cámara no podía vernos, así los suplicios comenzaron, recordé a Angelina en esos instantes y las veces que nos torturaron de esa manera con nosotras, jugando con nuestros sentidos y nuestros instintos de supervivencia.

No duro no un par de horas toda esa situación, le ordene a Erik que explotara el lugar y que me llevará a casa, me sentí más relajada de saber lo grandiosa persona que fue Ann frente aquellas situaciones, pero eso no fue suficiente para que se mantuviera deseosa de vivir y seguir adelante.

Cuando llegamos Erik me entrego una caja rectangular forrada de papel violeta con un moño azul turquesa ese era mi presente de cumpleaños, la abrí y contenía información del rescate de mi madre, que ahora se encontraba bajo custodia de la policía y un celular con un vídeo de ella donde me decía que estaba bien antes de irme a dormir Erik me dijo -mañana podremos ir por ella y llevarla junto a su hermano-.

Me sentí muy feliz era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido.

.

*-* *-* *-*

.

Notas finales: bueno aquí explico un poco más del pasado de Rene y una breve alusión de la cámara de los suplicios, desde que la leí me quede asombrada por la manera en que Erik jugaba con los sentidos humanos, era tan increíble que no pude evitar hablar de ella.

Bueno espero sus sexys y hermosos comentarios y nos leemos después bye.


	8. Capítulo 8: Reencuentro

El fantasma dela ópera pera no pertenece es del gran Gastón Leroux. La canción «monochrome no kiss» es del grupo japonés SID.

.

*~* *~* *~*

.

Capítulo 8: Reencuentro

 _ **«Cuando llegué ese momento en qué no estés,**_

 _ **Te pierda en silencio**_

 _ **Yo ya sabré qué es cierto tu,**_

 _ **No me quieres ya más junto a ti.»**_

 **Rene pov's**

Entre a la estación de policía y ahí estaba mi mamá, me sentí tan feliz, tan completa, tan dichosa, la abrace con fuerza y comencé a llorar entre sus brazos, de inmediato Erik y mi tía se encargaron del papeleo y la llevamos a casa.

Me encontraba muy feliz de tener a mi familia reunida, aunque papá no estaba aquí me llenaba de dicha el que mi hermano y mi mamá se reencontrarán y el poder formar parte de esa escena me enternecía.

Durante la tarde mi tía, mi hermano, en compañía de Erik salieron a comprar la cena, agradecí ese momento a solas con mi mamá donde pude hablar con ella abiertamente, por fortuna durante el tiempo en el que estuvo en ese terrible lugar logro el evitar lo más posible el ser tratada de la peor manera, también me dijo que ella se haría cargo de la empresa de ahora en adelante. Se sorprendió mucho al saber los avances que Erik y yo hicimos durante estos años.

Me pregunto que me había sucedido durante el tiempo en el que estuve recluida en ese psiquiátrico, le conté que solamente hacían experimentos sociales entre diversos enfermos mentales, claro que no le conté las terribles atrocidades que me hicieron, que esos experimentos consistían en observarme mientras algún ser con un trastorno de diversas filas o fetiches hacia de mi lo que quisiera, además de que nos encerraban con otros trastornados mentales, entre ellos psicópatas y sociopatas, y para rematar el constante tratamiento de electroshock sin ningún tipo de medicamento que se dedicará a anestesiar la zona neuro-muscular, no deseaba atormentarla más, ella se sentía ya muy culpable por la muerte de mi papá.

Nos abrazamos y lloramos un rato más y cuando llegaron con la cena, mi mamá nos abrazo a mi hermano y a mi, como, cuando eramos pequeños y sentíamos miedo; nos dijo -prometo que siempre estaré con ustedes y los protegeré, también dejaremos todo en el pasado y caminaremos juntos a nuestro futuro-.

No pude evitar negarme a esa petición y prometí lo mismo, acabamos de cenar y me dirigí a mi recámara acompañada de Erik, este me veía con decepción, no podía comprender el porque, hasta que se despido de mi y me dijo -buenas noches joven ama y olvidé todo… adiós-.

Esa despedida me dio un mal presentimiento, sentía que Erik se iba y me abandonaría para siempre.

 _ **«Mi corazón cubierto de negro es donde perteneces**_

 _ **Tu inocente corazón rojo es donde pertenezco**_

 _ **Es obvio que no puedes cansarte de este juego (juego, juego, juego)**_

 _ **Mis oscuras palabras que olvidaste son mi soporte**_

 _ **Tus inocentes palabras han desaparecido por completo**_

 _ **Ya no puedes cambiar las reglas de este juego (juego, juego, juego)».**_

 _ **Exo Playboy**_

 **Erik pov's**

Escuchaba que mi ama me llamaba constantemente por medio del contrato, pero no deseaba ir, ella se había ablandado por completo, de saber que el reencontrarse con su madre traería ese tipo de situación, no las hubiera juntado, me sentía sumamente decepcionado, tantos años de servicio para que ella… para que al final abandonará todo.

Al final accedí a ir a su lado, llegué a su habitación mientras ella revisaba algunas cosas en su laptop, me mostró una foto de una propiedad y me pidió que investigará su ubicación, sin comprender aún le explique que se encontraba al otro lado del país y que lo sabía por que era una de sus propiedades que fue extraída ilegalmente por aquella psiquiatra, sonrío maquiavelicamente, comento en voz alta -¡Ahí te escondidas maldita zorra!-.

Fue cómo comprendí el porque su insistencia en que viniera -prepara todo Erik partiremos en una semana-.

Yo le cuestione -¿Porqué en una semana?-.

Me respondió sonriendo -ella sabe que iré, así que quiero que viva atormentada por no saber como y cuando estaré ahí-.

Me sorprendí por la manera de actuar de mi ama, estaba llevando a su presa al límite.

Prepare todo para nuestra visita especial y una semana después partimos en la tarde, su madre me pidió que la cuidará mucho, ya que ella no iría con nosotros, mi ama había preparado una coartada perfecta, esa era otra de las razones por la cual tuvimos que esperar una semana.

Llagamos al hotel que le pertenecía y nos registramos, de inmediato nos instalamos en nuestra habitación, mi ama había pedido una para ambos, al ser su hotel nadie le cuestiono nada, ahí comenzamos a preparar todo para dar aquel último golpe.

.

*~* *~* *~*

.

Notas finales: ya se acerca el último capítulo, pero así no acabará todo, subiré la segunda parte con el nombre de limbo parte uno, donde daré continuación a esta historia y la puedan seguir.

Bueno eso es todo los espero en el siguiente capítulo y también sus comentarios, besos y bye.


	9. Capítulo 9: Una apasionada despedida

¡ADVERTENCIA!

Este capítulo contiene lemon, así que si este tipo de temática no te gusta te pido por favor respeto a aquellas personas que si lo disfrutamos.

El fantasma dela ópera no pertenece es del gran Gastón Leroux. La canción monochrome no kiss es del grupo japonés SID.

.

;~; ;~; ;~;

.

Capítulo 9: Una apasionada despedida

 _ **«En la noche no en vano he de evitar**_

 _ **Lo que el futuro muestre Un cálido y muy sutil beso apasionado**_

 _ **Demos color a esta noche Que hoy la luna nos va a regalar.»**_

 **Erik pov's**

Casi llevamos una semana aquí, durante este tiempo mi joven ama y yo estuvimos investigando la propiedad y sus alrededores para tener un plan bien elaborado. Durante este tiempo mi ama envío cartas anónimas a esa psiquiatra, donde describía detalladamente todo lo que hizo con cada uno de sus cómplices y enviaba varias pruebas que demostraban la veracidad de estas, aquella mujer sin escrúpulos estaba aterrada puesto que pidió a la policía que vigilarán la propiedad. Hoy a media noche mi ama concluirá con su venganza, ya que creímos más apropiado trabajar bajo el manto del cielo nocturno.

Salimos a caminar y admirar el paisaje y noté que mi ama estaba muy relajada, en comparación con mis otros contratistas ella se notaba muy bien, como si hubiese esperado por probar un suculento postre y ahora lo degustara lo más lento posible para disfrutarlo por completo.

Marco a sus familiares y se despido de ellos de una manera tan tranquila y natural que parecía que estaba hablando del clima, estoy muy seguro que su familia no sospechaba nada sobre que esta misma noche morirá en mis manos.

Llegamos de vuelta al hotel, casi al ocaso, ingreso al cuarto de baño y yo la espere recostado en la cama, mientras esperaba que llegará la medida noche, mataba el tiempo mientras leía un libro de una manera desinteresada, pero la siguiente imagen que se presento ante mi me dejo completamente mudo.

Mi joven ama apareció ante mi portando una lencería en color blanco, luciendo extremadamente sexy, ella me sonrío seductoramente, caminaba hacia mi mientras me dercia -hay que aprovechar bien el tiempo ya que esta será la última vez-.

Me recosté en la cama y ella se posiciono sobre mi, tomo mi corbata y con ella hato mis manos sobre mi cabeza, reí al pensar que ella creía que ese pesado de tela me detendrá, la rompí de inmediato y pose mis manos en sus caderas, mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

 _ **«Miénteme como siempre,**_

 _ **Por favor miénteme necesito creerte, convénceme**_.

 _ **Miénteme con un beso que parezca de amor**_

 _ **Necesito quererte culpable o no»**_

 _ **Luis Miguel culpable o no**_

 **Rene pov's**

Rojo, rojo carmesí como los ojos de Erik cada vez que brillaban al escuchar una orden mía, rojo como las marcas que estaba dejando en su cuello, rojo como las sabanas de la cama, rojo pasión, era todo lo que veía esta noche apasionada, no deseaba nada más que terminar mi venganza y estar eternamente en el infierno de Erik.

Sabía que Erik jamás correspondería mis sentimientos y que solo me veía como un alma más, la cual formará parte de su gran y ostentosa colección, solo quería imaginar que era especial para el por un momento y así es como me dejé llevar por los apasionantes, besos y caricias que el me proporcionaba.

¿Cuantas posiciones y rondas llevamos?, no se, he perdido la noción del tiempo, simplemente quiero estar así más tiempo, ha oscurecido mucho supongo que se acerca la hora así que lo detengo el me mira confundido y cambio de posición, lo siento en la cama, con su espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama, yo me siento sobre el y empujo su miembro dentro de mi, mis manos se aferran a sus hombros y mi frente se pega a la suya, nos vemos directo a los ojos, el marca el ritmo de las embestidas, colocando sus manos en mi cadera, subo y bajo sin parar, me siento tan excitada y tan completa al estar frente a frente, es tan íntima esta posición que pareciera que solo somos nosotros dos.

Siento que me aproximo al orgasmo, me aferro más fuerte a Erik y entre gemidos logro decir -te amo Erik- sale bajito como un susurro apenas audible aunque se de sobra que Erik me escucho, logro calmar mi respiración y los espasmos se terminan salgo de el y sin voltear a verlo me dirijo al baño, prefiero darle el beneficio de la duda ante esta situación.

Le ordene que se apresurara y preparará para marcharnos pronto e ir a concluir con mi tan anhelada venganza.

.

;u; ;u; ;u;

.

Notas finales: ya se acerca el final y bueno les quiero recordar que habrá una secuencia que se llamará LIMBO PARTE UNO.

En fin espero sus comentarios y nos leemos después bye.


	10. Capítulo 10: Saldando cuentas

El fantasma dela ópera pera no pertenece es del gran Gastón Leroux. La canción «monochrome no kiss» es del grupo japonés SID.

.

;u; ;u; ;u;

.

Capítulo 10: Saldando deudas

 _ **«Y aún así yo seguiré**_

 _ **En busca de una forma de querer**_

 _ **Donde tu y yo podamos juntos estar mirándonos de frente.**_

 _ **Y si pudiese he de acabar**_

 _ **Atrapado por la oscuridad**_

 _ **La noche en qué unidos**_

 _ **Por la luz de luna descubrí tu pálida piel.»**_

 **Rene pov's**

Llegamos a la antigua mansión que mi padre poseía, he inmediatamente ingresamos caminaba alegremente mientras tarareaba una canción un tanto sombría y en pequeñas pausas la llama por su nombre para remarcarle que su fin estaba cerca, llegamos al sótano y comenzamos a colocar un laberinto de espejos, en distintas posiciones para reflejarme en ellos a mi conveniencia.

Erik fue por ella y la llevo ante mi, así es como comenzamos el juego, en la oscuridad de aquella habitación con una suave luz que permitía ver el reflejo de los espejos comencé a danzar mientras ella me veía aterrorizada, nunca creí que iba a poder ver ese rostro lleno de dolor y miedo, era satisfactorio, de repente ella grito desesperadamente y me dijo -¡Basta!, ¡Termina con esto, de una buena vez!, por favor-.

No pude evitar reír ante esa escena, es maldita buscaba mi piedad, esperaba que acabaría pronto así que me acerque a su odio y le dije -no, no, no, querida esto apenas esta comenzando y no querrás arruinar la gran sorpresa que te espera-.

Impuse la reglas de nuestro juego, si ella salía del laberinto de espejos, antes de dos horas, yo la dejaría ir libre sin tomar represarías contra ella, muy temerosa me pregunto -¿Qué sucederá si no salgo?-.

Le sonreí tranquilamente y le respondí -no hay necesidad de pensar tan negativamente-.

Comenzó a caminar entre los espejos, en busca de la salida, y cronómetro comenzó a correr, este mismo nos avisaría cuando su tiempo acabará, mientras yo me encargaba de disparar diversos proyectiles, entre ellos, flechas, balas de salva e inclusive algunas piedras, ¿Acaso creyó qué sería tan fácil?, ¡Claro qué no!, quería arrástrala al mar de desesperación y además de jugar un poco con sus sentidos mientras ella intentaba diferenciar entre la realidad y los espejismos.

Llego hasta el final y yo ya la esperaba, se encontraba muy herida ya qué muchos de los proyectiles la habían lastimado, la alerta qué nos anunciaba el fin de las dos horas sonó estruendosamente, yo levante mi arma -fin del juego- solo esas tres palabras le dirigí antes de su muerte y dispare sin remordimiento, directo a su cabeza, la vi caer y fue en ese instante en qué me sentí liberada de un gran peso.

Salí de ahí mientas Erik me seguía de cerca, yo me sentía muy aliviada al ver qué esa escoria fue exterminada con mis propias manos, había llegado el momento de qué Erik me arrebatara mi alma y para ser sincera deseaba que lo hiciera pues el cumplió su parte del trato. Lo mire y dije -haz hecho un gran trabajo y haz cumplido tu parte, así que toma mi alma Erik-.

Sonreí no deseaba otra cosa que pertenecer al infierno de Erik.

 _ **«Porque tengo muchos sentimientos por ti**_

 _ **Y actuó cómo si no me importara**_

 _ **Cómo si esos sentimientos no estuvieran ahí**_.

 _ **Porque tengo muchos sentimientos por ti**_

 _ **Y actúo cómo si no me importará**_

 _ **Porque estoy jodidamente asustado**_

 _ **Soy un tonto por ti».**_

 ** _Idfc Bla_ _ckbear_**

 **Erik pov's**

Mi ama no me paraba de sorprender, a pesar de ser tan joven ella era muy sensata, aunque me declaro su amor ella me daría su alma sin dudarlo, mire sus ojos y me di cuenta que aunque sufrió todas esas desgracias a una edad tan temprana, ella conservaba aquellos rastros de inocencia.

Sonreí y la lleve cargando entre mis brazos, ella estaba muy sonrojada ante ese acto que me pareció muy tierno, no se parecía en nada a aquella persona que recién le quitó la vida a la causante de todas sus miserias.

Llegamos a un pequeño parque cerca del hotel y la senté en una de las bancas cuando ella me pregunto -¿Dolerá?-.

La mire intentando encontrar algo de temor pero solo encontré incertidumbre en su mirada, le sonreí calmadamente y le conteste -eso depende de cada persona, pero si le duele buscaré la manera de que sea lo menos posible-.

Frunció el ceño y dijo -si duele o no continúa igual, no importa si tengo que soportar un dolor menos o uno más-.

La manera en que actúa siempre me asombra, asentí, me acerque y ella cerró sus ojos, tome su rostro entre mis manos y aproxime a sus labios.

De inmediato me separe, mientras ella abría despacio sus ojos con mucha cautela, ¡No había pasado nada!, me miro confundida y yo la miraba tranquilamente y le dije -no tomaré tu alma-.

Ella empezó a molestarse y un puchero apareció en su rostro una risita escapo de mis labios y su enojo aumento, decidí que era mejor explicarle -no tomaré tu alma…-. Instale un dramático silencio a propósito y seguí -…todavía, dejaré que vivas y cuando estés muriendo vendré por tu alma-.

Ella me veía sorprendida e inmediatamente retome mi explicación -no me llames por medio del contrato, porque no vendré, solo llamame cuando estés pereciendo-. Le advertí.

Por último y cómo despedida dije -deberías sentirte muy afortunada, ninguno de mi especie hace tales actos de "bondad", así que ve y vive una buena vida Rene y nos veremos hasta tu final-.

Me perdí en medio de la noche, dejándola completamente sola y muy aturdida, pero no le podía explicar que no pude hacerlo porque no soportaba quitarle esa bella inocencia y tampoco pude decirle que esa confección removió algo en mi interior, algo que dejé atrás mucho tiempo -es mejor así- susurré al viento.

.

;u; ;u; ;u;

.

Notas finales: ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué esta pasando doctor García- strange? . Lo se esto no puede acabar así ¿Verdad?. ¡Pues no lo hará!, bueno ya subí la continuación (por eso tarde tanto) se llamará **LIMBO PARTE UNO.**

Yo me despido y espero qué hallan disfrutado la historia tanto cómo yo, nos vemos pronto y espero sus comentarios, bye.


End file.
